My Dream Prince
by I.Hate.Running
Summary: He was supposed to look like a prince! Perfect, sweet and the best ruler of a country! But ... Ryoma Echizen isn't, so why again is she falling for him! ... Something is seriously wrong ... But, who is the other boy? He might be the one! RyoxOC/FujixOC
1. First Encounter

A/N: Hello everyone! Once again, I've decided to make a Prince of Tennis story - and this is the fruit of my long pondering. Okay …! It took me five minutes, but still! I've worked real hard in writing it, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. This is only the first part as I'm concentrating the most on _Powerful Rikkai Dai_, so, not sure if I'll update much or whatnot. Depends if I get any reviews etc. and if you guys like it. :) Therefore! It's a little side-project! And I might not make _every _chapter 4000 words, since … well! Anyone would get a little annoyed writing that much! XD Not me though, but dunno if my fingers would fall off, that's why! - and then I wouldn't be able to write at all! O.o

I got a lot of other ideas for stories, where I might come up with the first part and then slowly update, but dunno just yet. We'll see!

Now, please, do enjoy!

Oh yeah, if anyone don't know just yet, this is a RyomaxOC story with a little (FujixOC)!

- - - - -

**My Dream Prince**

Chapter 1. - First Encounter!

**Blonde hair, flowing in the gentle breeze**

**Sparkling light-blue eyes, looking deep into your soul**

**A gentle smile, making you feel as if in Heaven**

**A loving heart, kind to all**

**Embracing you in a warm hug, as soon as you meet**

**That is what a **_**real **_**dream prince should look like! That was **_**her **_**ideal man and no one - no one at all! - would ever capture her heart but him!**

**Well, of course, other aspects wouldn't be minded either …**

**A white, shining horse**

**A kingdom in the back-pocket**

**And ready to defend you from all evil**

**You might have figured out by now, that there really isn't a chance to actually hit the jackpot with a dream like that. And probably also, that it's not a normal person, who's mind is in charge here.**

**But let's try and see, shall we?**

- - - - -

Normal POV

"So this is it?" She muttered, glancing upwards onto the tall buildings surrounding her in the school-yard. Other students walked for the entrance, passing by her without giving her a single glance. She was just another drop in the ocean … Just another green-clad girl among all others. Not that she minded it very much.

Slowly, the _fingers _on the clock moved, stopping at the large 8, making the bell go off. It was time …pulling up the straps of her bag a little further, she crossed the yard, aiming for the doors. In her hand she gripped around a rather precious piece of paper. In the corner you would have been able to see a small amount of the script … **Welcome to Seishun Gakuen **…

_Perhaps now is a good time to introduce the heroine of this story? Well, I think it is, so here she comes!_

Saichi Furigana, also known as Sucre-chan (please, don't ask why!), a bright and cheerful twelve-year old girl, who got a knack for getting into trouble! Her favourite hobby is to hang out with friends, sleep and read manga. Saichi is outgoing and loves to mess around and be cheerful with her friends, which there's a lot of around pretty much everywhere!

But since she looks and acts like someone running on coffee and sugar all the time; her stamina suddenly runs out and she can be found, lying across the ground, fainting for the lack of sugar. But do not worry, you won't have to feed her or anything, as she makes up for her lack of sleep by doing so that the classes. Of course her grades hold the record - in the lowest - but does she mind? I can't say so … If you ask her, she'd just say grades are for losers - even though some might think it's the other way around?

Thanks to her big sister, who had been obsessed since forever, Saichi got hooked on the manga-train too and now she can't get off again. As she mostly reads the fantasy/romance genres, she easily goes into _dream mode_ and can imagine a prince come and sweep her away. This also makes it hard for her to get a _real _boyfriend, as she has some really high standards.

But then again, who worries about love in middle school? Anyone? She sure doesn't and firmly, she has stated, that she would not love anyone before high school! Unless he presents a shining white horse, beautiful blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a trail of killed demons behind him. _Then _she'd jump him and ride off into the sunset.

… _Only an idiot would dream something like that, right? …_

Of course some who could take some of the credit for making her mind a little … stirred into madness would be her family. Well, her mother and father are pretty normal (if possible - _tsk, parents_, you know …), but then comes her three siblings into the picture.

Her big sister is a little … _too _bright. Even when the house is on fire, she'd look at it and say "at least we can keep warm by now" - while Saichi is still _inside_. Indeed warm …! It is also her, who was the one to introduce manga for Saichi.

Her twin-brother, whom she tried acting as if she _wasn't _related to, since he had a thing for the more … private areas of women … If anyone get my draft? If someone still don't know, it start with a _P_. So … remembering to lock the door into the bathroom whenever taking a bath might be a good idea …!

Her younger sister; known for always carrying around a cute teddy-bear with her _everywhere_. Not because she'd might be scared when alone, but because she was _hiding _something inside it … And once again you'd think it was a little sweet thing, but actually … a paintball-gun with a few changes (made by her), so that it for example could shoot with rubber balls - for her brother when needed.

So … Anyone thinks; that might have something to do with her current state of mind?

Well, no more describing her! You all got the picture, no?

COMPLETE I-DI-OT!

- - - - -

Saichi had been transferred to Seigaku after a quite … unlucky accident at her previous school - of course it hadn't been that severe (except there was no school anymore), so she would have been able to stay _if_ it had been the first time. Unlucky her, it hadn't … "Well!" She clapped her hands together, walking through the halls, searching for the correct room, which she had been assigned. "1-2." She muttered slowly, glancing at a few latecomers, who rushed past her. Perhaps one of them knew where she was supposed to go? But before she was able to gather her courage and turned around to tackle someone, she found herself completely alone. "… Oh …"

But then her sparkling (or more adventuring) eyes fell on a sign above the nearest door, reading 1-2. Lady Luck liked her or something?

"That's new …" She muttered, but then in two quick steps, she stood in front of it, ready to _gracefully _knock. Raising her hand, she pulled down a lot of air into her lungs, trying to NOT panic! _Tap! Tap! _She waited for someone to tell her to come in.

_Silence …_

- - - - -

Inside class 1-2

Everyone was rather bored as their English teacher had a dull voice and easily lulled them all to sleep. Only a few were able to stay awake _and_ scribble down a few notes down. The rest were either throwing paper-balls at each other, giggling and chatting among themselves or … sleeping across the table. The last-mentioned was a young boy with blackish hair, who was snoozing lazily, not caring about what, the teacher tried _teaching_ him - Hey! He'd might as well not care, he'd get paid none the less! And he was anyways better than him too …

The teacher - a man in his middle forties - noticed nothing, as he was too busy listening to his own voice. In love with himself much? He wrote something on the board, explaining you had to this and that, and not that and this. He was too busy to notice the knock on the door.

Two girls though, talking happily to each other, heard it. Glancing at each other and then to the door, they woke up a little. Guests? _Tap! Tap! _It seemed the person tried once again, as no one seemed to answer. They looked at the teacher, yet he still heard nothing.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

The sound was getting quicker, as the person on the other side was starting to get impatient. "Do you think we should refer to it?" One of them asked the other.

"Nah, let's see how it'll go!" The other grinned broadly.

_Bock! Bock! BOCK!_

The other students' attentions were directly to the brown door too, as the knocking seemed to grow in strength and annoyance. But, the teacher? "… Ah, yes … then you got to- …" There was still no connection ...

- - - - -

Outside

Her eye twitched as she had knocked for the _nth-_time. "Are they deliberately ignoring me?" She muttered annoyed, once again _hammering_ her hand against it. "Seriously?" In the end she decided to forget manners, as _someone_ didn't have any anyways. She grabbed around the door-handle, sliding the door open. "Yes, _excuse me_ for interrupting, but I got a little tired of trying to connect with you people!" She then said, stepping inside.

And _finally!_ the teacher noticed her. "Eh?" He first said, dumbly. But then he thought it over. "Oh!"

"Yes, _oh! _very much!"

The rest of the class stared interested at her, trying to figure out who she was. Well, they must have been really stupid … She was wearing the _same_ uniform, the _same_ age and … Well! Of course she was a new student for Christ sake! "Class, I might have forgotten to mention we are having a transfer student today!"

She stared at him. _Forgot? _She was forgotten?!

"This is-" He paused, looking as if in a pinch. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself?"

She blankly stared at him. "You forgot my name too, didn't you?" Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to the class again. "Hello everyone! I'm Saichi Furigana, nice to meet you all!" She bowed, greeting her new classmates.

A few raised their hands, as if to ask her questions.

"Now, now, class!" The teacher joined the conversation again. "No questions right now! You can all get to know her better in the break, right now we are in the middle of class!" Slowly the hands fell down again. "Now … where to put you?" He glanced around for an open seat. "Ah! Next to Echizen-kun!"

She continued staring blankly. "_Yes_, and who's Echizen?"

"…" He pondered about her question.

"…?"

"R-right! Echizen-kun, raise your hand!"

… Nothing happened …

"… Aha … are you sure there's an Echizen in this class? Or perhaps you _forgot_ him over the weekend and now he's dead somewhere?" She mocked.

Yet the teacher had not heard her remark, but was rather ticked off, stomping down the row of seats and stood up in front of the sleeping person. "Echizen! Wake up!" Slamming his hand down hard onto the table, he made the freshman finally wake up.

With groggy eyes, the Echizen-guy looked at his sensei, puzzled. "Huh?"

"What have I said about sleeping in class?"

"Perhaps he forgot?" Saichi suggested, earning herself a glare. "Or perhaps not …" She then muttered, walking down the isle too. "And that must be Echizen-kun?" Her eyes fell on the seat next to him, after she had checked out the boy. He was nowhere near her ideal guy, so she quickly put him in the folder _just-another-guy_. Placing her bag down and slopping down into the chair, she watched the two. At first the teacher was just as puzzled at the just-awakened boy, but then he returned to the blackboard, forgetting about the incident.

In the mean time Saichi once again looked at the boy, as she had found him staring at her. "… Unless I have two heads, would you mind stop staring?"

"Who are you?" He only asked, completely ignoring her retort.

"Well, if you hadn't been _sleeping_, you would have known, no?"

Both stared at each other, disliking each other as the blazing sun already.

To think … this was how love sprung … _doesn't seem like it_ …

- - - - -

... First-hand impressions of each other ...

Ryoma: **Who ...?**

Saichi: **He's NOTHING like my love!**

This would get interesting …!

- - - - -

IHRHC! Hello, hello, the Author here! So, what do you think of it? Is it a story, which I should continue or just burn in the fire? There's one way to tell me and that would be REVIEWS! :) Yes, yes, indeed! So off you go and tell me what you think.

Did you like the OC? Was she Mary Suish? Or ok? Anything that should be changed?

Is the plot too predictable? (I don't think so myself - but what do I know?! I'm only the auther -.-)

It might have been not _that _long, but then again; I've only just started! :)

Off you go! Review please!


	2. Who is That

**Review answers!**

To _Rikkaifan_ - I'm glad you like the OC so far. I don't hope I've changed it or anything in this part, and if I have, please tell me - and if you like/dislike. :) Oh, you've been forgotten too? That … sucks. I've never been forgotten --flips hair-- Be awed by-- You know. XD Well, here's yet another update!

To _Flarire_ - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the OC too. But I'm so scared I've messed her up in this part T.T Oh well, we'll see :)

To _AppleShortCake_ - :) Cute even? Ah, that makes me happy. I love cute stories, so if mine is cute, then … AHHHHH! I love you!

To _meeghuanne009_ - XD You review a lot, don't you? I love your name, but I'm having trouble spelling it each time. Not insulting! I love trying to spell it … you know? I'm really concentrating and so I can _always_ remember it! Oh well … dunno if I'm perhaps being rude here, because it sounds like it. SO! Let's skip ahead, because I LIKE YOUR NAME! :) Well, please let me hear what you think about this part too. I'll update Seven Years Later and then I'll come with the update to Powerful Rikkai Dai! :) I hope that is alright!

- - - - -

**My Dream Prince**

Chapter 2. - Who is … That?

"Furigana-chan?" A voice asked her, as the bell had just rang out once again and the history lessons had ended.

"Ah?" She asked, not bothering to turn her head and look at who-ever it was that was talking to her. In stead she concentrated on the boy in the seat next to her. He glared back at her, just as much annoyed at her.

"Well, the girls would like to show you around school and welcome you." At this, Saichi raised her eyebrow and, reluctantly, turned her gaze away from the freshman-boy, even though she rather wanted to continue arguing with him some more.

"Oh?" Then her face turned from a scowl into a sweet smile, while she looked up at the other girl, standing before her. "How nice of you." If only you listened closely, you'd be able to make out the hint of sarcasm. Apparently, Saichi wasn't as _innocent_ as she looked.

Ryoma's brow furrowed as he watched her stand up and walk away. "Che …" He said slowly, deciding to drop the issue. Not that it was any of his business anyways. Then he glanced upwards onto the clock above the door and, he too, stood up. Time for tennis-practice …

- - - - -

"So, Furigana-chan, what do you think of Seigaku so far?"

"Hm … I don't know." Saichi said slowly, not really having paid attention to what the three girls had showed her around school. In stead she had mentally checked out the boys around her, seeing if they had any of the assets she required. Yet, none fell to her taste, and therefore she had just gone with the flow, only half-heartedly listened to the blabbering, that came from them. "It looks pretty much like my old school."

The three looked at each other, as if silently agreeing something. Then, smirking, one of them turned towards her. "Say, you want to go somewhere exciting? I bet it's _nothing_ like your old school."

"Really?" At first, Saichi sensed something was wrong, but quickly discarding it, thinking they would have nothing against her already, she in stead felt a little curious. "Sure …"

- - - - -

Saichi's eyebrow shot up, when she looked around at her surroundings. Apparently they had taken her to one of the many clubs in school. "Tennis?" She then asked, watching the girls walk towards the fence around the many courts, where other girls stood, squealing.

"Yeah, tennis. Are you coming?"

"Ah …"

Walking hesitatingly after the others, Saichi stopped at the fence and looked onto the many boys, sending balls at each other. _How boring_, she thought, glancing sideways to the other girls, wondering why they were on 'cloud nine'. _I could be home and reading the newest volume ...! _She pouted.

"So what do you think? Nothing like you has seen before, right?"

She shrugged, watching four people play doubles. "It's pretty normal." She stated. "We had a tennis club too back there."

"Not that, not that!" She felt two hands on the side of her face and then her attention get directed towards something else. Or rather, _someone_. "The regulars!" The blonde-haired girl looked with starry eyes on the boys, all practicing _something_, hitting the ball back and forth.

"Hm?" Her eyes narrowed as she _zoomed_ in on the guys, trying to make out their appearance. _Blonde hair where are you!_ She sang in her head. And then … her eyes fell on _him_. "Ah … that guy …!" She pointed ahead, once again being faced with that _brat_ from earlier. "Uh … what was his name again?" She asked, staring dumbly at him, which made the three girls stare at her not believing it.

"He's the person you're sitting next to and you can't even remember him already?!"

Once again she shrugged, grinning broadly. "He's nothing in my book, so I might as well forget him again … But, apparently our roads continue crossing …" She grimaced. "How annoying."

They stared. "Y-you think the Prince is annoying?"

This perked her interest. "… Prince?" As she turned her gaze towards him again, it was this time filled with interest. "What … do you mean?"

"Well, of course not Prince as in _royalty_, but he's the prince of the school, the Tennis Prince."

She snorted, getting a little annoyed at herself, as her interest got awaked but then returned to its slumber over and over again. "Tennis Prince. Tsk, spare me." She turned to walk away again, not wanting to waste her time a second more. But … her eyes fell on another person … and right there, lightning stroke. Her eyes widened. The dark-blonde hair blew in the wind … his smile was more than gentle, hiding so many secrets … She stopped, dead in her tracks.

Was that … Her Prince?

"Who … is that?" She stuttered, turning towards the courts again and, with a hand, clenched the net.

"Who?" One of them asked, scanning the areal for the person, she was taking about. Saichi reached up her second hand and pointed towards the blue and white clad players. "You mean the one with closed eyes?"

"Hai."

"That's the tensai, Fuji Shusuke."

"Heh …? Tensai is it …?"

_This is interesting …_

- - - - -

**IHRHC**. Right, I'm sorry it isn't that long nor exciting, but I just wanted to present Fuji, etc. Also, there might be a difference between the OC's personality from chapter 1 to 2. But I hope it isn't too much or annoying. But in the next chapter I'll mix them together - so, I'm sort of tuning her in? Ne?

Anyways, I hope you'll review and tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue this story? Is there something I should change? Is it too 'normal' and no real exciting plot in it? And what about the OC?

That's it from me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
